


Cuddle Prison

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A Human - Freeform, Cat, Mischief, Old au, Terrible Consequences, alder is definitely wearing a big sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When your cat breaks something and you need to properly give him consequences for his bad kitty behavior
Relationships: Alderheart & Jayfeather (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cuddle Prison

“NO! Bad kitty!”

“ _Reeeee-ow_.” Jay rolled on his back, little paws brushing the vase.

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE DOING YOU LITTLE-”

_Crash._ Alderheart let out a groan when the gray tabby leaped down from the ledge and padded over to him, mewling innocently.

“Jay… that’s the third vase this week…”

“ _Rrow!_ ” The gray tabby fought in Alderheart’s firm grip as he was heaved up.

“Maybe you should spend some time in the basement, hmm? What do you think?”

“ _Mew!_ ” The tabby turned up pleading blue eyes to the human, tail curling endearingly. A low purr rumbled through the small body.

“So, I guess breaking my vases makes you happy, huh?”

Jay chirped at him, a little paw batting at his cheek. Alderheart then sighed, flopping onto the couch with his kitty cradled to his chest.

“Aw, you’re too cute to put in the basement. I’ll just keep you here so you won’t cause anymore trouble. How about that?”

The small cat sniffed indignantly, paws battering at Alderheart until he decided to give up and cuddle into the embrace.

"That's a good kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> old AU where Jayfeather is a magic cat and Alderheart is just a random guy who plucks him up off the street and takes care of him
> 
> how is he magic?  
> he turns human sometimes, but surely any cat can do that. this is not quite an original AU, but


End file.
